dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Red Tornado
Red Tornado was a member of the expanded Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Red Tornado was one of the many heroes to join the Justice League when it revamped its roster. He participated in the search for Wonder Woman when Circe transformed her into a pig, and later on he served as the second line of defense against Amazo's pursuit of Lex Luthor, along with Supergirl, Rocket Red, and Fire. During the engagement with Amazo, Red Tornado was destroyed; however, he was back on duty by the time of the Dark Heart incident. Whether this was a new android or if the original was somehow reconstituted is unknown. Red Tornado was also one of the few heroes on the Watchtower present when Lex Luthor took over the body of the Flash and confronted him many times during the incident. Powers and abilities Red Tornado had the ability to create and control vortices of air. He could harness this ability to achieve flight, create concussive force, cushions of air, and to attract or repel objects or people. Being an android, Red Tornado also possessed greater-than-human strength and stamina. Red Tornado's ability to control air was quite powerful, since he was able to overpower three clones of the aerokinetic Wind Dragon at once, with no visible difficulty. Background information The Silver Age Red Tornado was created by Gardner Fox and Dick Dillin, and featured for the first time in Justice League of America #64 (August 1968). Originally an android created by the villainous T.O. Morrow to infiltrate and destroy the Justice Society of America, it ended up being hosted by Tornado Champion, a benevolent wind entity from the planet Rann of Earth-1. The fusion of these two beings resulted in the sentient life form known as Red Tornado. After helping the JSA defeat Morrow, he was taken in by the team and fought alongside them in Earth-2; however, he always felt somewhat unappreciated. After a series of adventures, Red Tornado was stranded in Earth-1, where he became a member of the Justice League of America. He continually entered battle and faced destruction, whereupon he would be reassembled and ready to face yet another conflict. On at least one occasion, the exploit turned self-sacrificial for the team's benefit. Red Tornado went by the alter ego of John Smith, and he befriended a woman named Kathy Sutton and adopted an orphan named Traya. He also bonded with his teammate Firestorm. Red Tornado was capable of channeling Tornado Champion's wind powers through his mechanical body, generating and controlling violent cyclones, propelling whirlwind bursts, and flying at superhuman speed. His android shell also provided him superhuman strength, endurance, and resistance to powerful impacts. Appearances * "Initiation" * "This Little Piggy" * "The Return" * "Ultimatum" * " * "Double Date" * "Hunter's Moon" * "Question Authority" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Epilogue" * "To Another Shore" * "Flash and Substance" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with aerokinetic abilities Category:Justice League members Category:Robots